Injustice: Legion of Gods
by Blackheart214
Summary: A series of one-shot fight chapters revolving around DC characters that did not make it into the roster for Injustice. Forgive the writing style, I wasn't entirely sure how to write this.
1. Ra's al Ghul

**Author's Note:** **Who doesn't love Injustice? Idiots, that's who! I played the crap out of this game since they day I bought it and happily bought every piece of DLC and waited for each and every new character release. I liked all of them(though Batgirl really pisses me off with her cheap smoke bomb attack), yet I still felt myself wishing other characters could have made it into this game. Recently, they announced the prospect of sequel, and that got me thinking of all the characters that didn't show up that deserved a spot in the roster. So here I am, pulling myself out fanfiction retirement to write up mock battles for the missing characters in "Injustice: Gods Among Us".**

**Now, fight scenes are not my strong suit, but I've recently been watching all DC's animated films and I think I can come up with a few good battles. Also, this story will not be restricted to DC characters only. I'll be including characters who have been affiliated with DC and characters from outside comics who have made appearances in DC comics in the past. As it stands, I have a list of 160+ characters that may or may not make it into this story. More will come as I have finally taken up reading DC comics. There will be a few added bonuses as well, such as new arenas and new costumes for the default roster.**

**I'll try not to make these fights seem so…"scripted", but I can't promise anything. This is different from writing an actual story for me. I'm basically just writing random battles in every chapter. I will, however, include backstories for each character and give them their own Arcade endings that tie in with the Injustice storyline.**

**The first character here was someone I'm really surprised was never even mentioned in the game or the comic. The comic is still ongoing, so hopefully he does make an appearance, but there's always the sequel…**

* * *

Ra's al Ghul

_The League of Assassins. A hidden organization who's legacy expands to beyond the Dark Ages. An organization that has shaped the world from the shadows, paving the road for the future with blood. Their leader, a man that has led the League for six centuries, seeking to rid the world of crime with the swift cut of his blade. The Head of the Demon…Ra's al Ghul._

_For years, Ra's has attempted to lead the world into a new era of peace and prosperity, though his methods may be considered extreme by many, his campaign is fought in the name of a greater good. His attempts, however, have been thwarted numerous times by the heroes of Earth, yet he has persisted and has maintained his vision of world free of crime._

_After the formation of Superman's Regime, the Man of Steel approached the Head of the Demon with the proposal of an alliance. The Assassins would be allowed to continue their behind the scenes work around the world provided they agreed to submit to Superman's rule._

_The Head of the Demon…refused._

_Though the Man of Steel has succeeded in eliminating crime across the globe, Ra's could not tolerate the appointment of alien leader. Mankind was meant to stand on its own two feet, not buckle under the presence of a Kryptonian. And thus the League declared war on the High Councilor's regime, but would not ally itself with Batman's insurgents; they would not stand for criminals among their ranks._

_Will, the Head of the Demon liberate the world of its oppressive ruler, or will he and the Assassin's fall before the might of the Regime?_

* * *

Gotham City, Dark Alley,

A swarm of bats congregate in the air above the streets, forming nearly a whole mass. Then there is quick flap, and all the winged creatures of the night disperse to reveal an evening larger, more menacing creature of the night. One who stands over six feet tall, with a musculature that surpasses that of the average man. His body is covered with heavy armor, bearing the silhouette of a bat. The creature drops down to the ground with grace. The Batman's cowl-covered face glanced up, his keen eyes staring ahead of him at the approaching opponent.

A figure walks along the dirty dingy streets, right outside the local cathouse. The figure appears to be a man wearing ornate regal clothing of Asian design. His facial features appear to be that of a middle-aged man, with greying swept back hair and long neatly trimmed mutton chops outlining his strong jawline. His pale green eyes, however, beheld something so much more than his appearance suggested…something ancient.

His right gauntlet-covered hand reached up to clutch the hem of his cape before giving it a quick tug and tossing it behind him, revealing his imposing physical stature uncommon for a man of his apparent age. A beautifully crafted metal cuirass adorned his torso, bearing the insignia of the Demon. His well-muscled arms were void of armor, though the twin dragon tattoos traveling along the well-defined contours of both arms were certainly more imposing than any armor. Then there was the sword resting in the hilt at his left side, the hilt seemingly made of pure gold. He unsheathed it slowly as he glared at his opponent.

"…trash," Ra's al Ghul stated simply with an air of disgust.

The fight begins.

(A/N: For this battle, I chose the Ra's al Ghul from Arkham City, seeing as he's my favorite incarnation thus far. For Batman, I chose his Arkham Origins suit)

Ra's strikes first, dashing forward with a shoulder rush at Batman. The move connects and Batman is stunned, leaving Ra's to follow-up with upward slash from his sword that lifts the Dark Knight up into the air, giving Ra's enough time to quickly spin, and gain enough moment to deliver a powerful horizontal slash that sends Batman flying half-way across the street.

With his opponent down, Ra's grabs the nearby dumpster and with a strong swing, sends it rolling towards Batman. The Dark Knight quickly leaps over the dumpster and expands his cape to slow his descent to the ground. Ra's leaps towards him in an attempt to ground him, but is met with a hail of scatterbombs that all explode around Ra's, leaving him dazed as he falls back to the ground, but Batman is not done yet. He quickly drops his cape and elbow drops Ra's back to the ground.

Just as Ra's gets back up, Batman grabs two batarangs from his belt and slashes them upwards across the Head of the Demon's chest, followed by a two quick simultaneous downward slashes with both batarangs with enough force behind them that embed them into the ground at Ra's feet. With two quick taps of Batman's fingers, both batarangs are armed with a single second until detonation, which is more than enough time for the Batman to roll back and escape the blast that launches Ra's into the air. The second Batman gets back on his feet, he pulls his grapple hook from his belt and fires a quick shot that launches towards Ra's. The prongs from the grapple pinched into Ra's armor, and Batman pulled the trigger on his grappler, the device propelling forward at a quick speed that made his flying kick at Ra's chest that much more powerful.

Ra's regained his footing and charged at Batman once again. As he swung his word down, he vanished in a puff of smoke before reappearing behind Batman, putting his ninja training to go good use and thrusting his blade into Batman's back. Batman groaned in pain only to be silenced as Ra's viciously kicked him off the length of his sword. Ra's assault was unrelenting, as he rushed forward as Batman tried to stand. Ra's delivered a quick pommel strike to Batman's head and then and then another to the man's stomach before gripping his sword with both hands and strike with a dozen flashes faster than the eye can count. The assault leaves Batman stunned and give Ra's enough time to rear his fist back and deliver a powerful straight jab into Batman's chest that launches him back into an Ace Chemicals truck. The truck combusts and launches the Batman into the air, careening into the nearest building and bouncing off the stone, into a street sign and onto a nearby rooftop.

Ra's reappears on the same rooftop, setting the tip of his blade on the ground and resting both his hands on the pommel as he regarded his opponent.

"Petulant child…" he chides.

Batman returns to his feet, and both opponents approach each other. Ra's attempts and diagonal left slash just as Batman throws his cape in front of him. It's a distraction. Batman knocks Ra's arm away, leans forward to slam his fist to his knee, brings his armored head up against Ra's nose, quickly grabs both his legs to flip him onto his back, and finishes by grabbing hold of Ra's leg and giving it a strong twist, causing the old man to growl in pain.

"Don't get up," Batman warns.

Before Batman can attack again, Ra's uses the bat signal floodlight as a springboard and leaps behind Batman. With a commanding wave of his hand several assassins leap from the shadows to attack Batman from all angels. Ra's moves in close and leap upward in an attempt to swing his sword down on his opponent's skull. Batman, however, recovers from his assault and pulls out his trusty grapple gun once again, this time firing upwards and grabbing Ra's in midair.

"Get down here!" Bruce snaps as swings the grapple gun overhead and slams Ra's to the ground.

"Try again," Batman says mockingly as he throws a batarang that sails back to its master's hand.

Ra's gets back up and rushes Batman, delivering a swift roundhouse kick to the caped crusader's head, followed by an elbow strike. Batman blocks the attack and both combatants leap back from each other.

"I'll die before I join you!" Batman states resolutely.

"Allow me to oblige you!" Ra's replies as he rears his sword back.

Both let a battle cry as they charge each other. Batman attack with a flying spin kick and Ra's with a strong right sweep of his sword.

The dust clears and both men slid back away from each other.

Batman runs forward and attempts a low slide kick. Ra's evades by leaping over and grappling Batman. He forces the Dark Knight to face him and assaults four pressure points all along Batman's torso before slamming his fist into Bruce's solar plexis, knocking the younger man back and causing him a great deal of pain.

Ra's decides to bring a decisive end to this battle and unleashes his ultimate attack, "Wrath of the Demon". His eyes and tattoos glow bright green with the power of Lazarus. Ra's dashes forward and grabs a pouch from his belt containing a powered form of the Blood of the Demon Elixir. Ra's throws the powder into Batman's face. Batman is blinded by the powder and also inhales the compound. The Blood of the Demon causes Batman to become delirious and he finds himself standing in the midst of a ruined city covered in sand. Ra's appears at fair distance away and assumes a meditative pose, hovering above the ground. Three assassins made entirely of sand swipe at Batman with their swords. Meanwhile, Ra's uses his seemingly otherworldly powers to form a massive sand construct of himself from the waist up. The behemoth forms a massive sword in his hand and raises it overhead before brutally slamming it down on Batman.

The illusion ends and Batman falls to his knees in defeat.

"_I_ am this world's savior," Ra's boasts before he vanishes from the Gotham rooftops in a cloud of smoke.

Elsewhere, Ra's walks into a pool of green liquid, the Lazarus pit. He descends into the pool until his entire body is submerged the Head of the Demon is fully revitalized by the power of Lazarus.

_The High Councilor was a formidable opponent, but Ra's al Ghul had lived up to his name as "Head of the Demon" and defeated the High Councilor in combat. After infusing his blade with Kryptonite, Ra's had the Man of Steel promptly executed for his crimes against humanity._

_With the most powerful being on Earth no longer standing in his way, Ra's and his League of Assassins assumed control of Superman's Regime. His first decree was the execution of all known criminals and affiliates, including those that had served Superman._

_A new empire had arisen, one enforced by strict order…and blood._

* * *

**And there you have it! The first chapter of Injustice: Legion of Gods. I sincerely hope, you all appreciate this first chapter and the rest that are to come. Please let me know how I did with the fight scene. I appreciate all constructive criticism- I emphasis ****constructive****! No flames or disparaging comments; I can't get better that way.**

**Till next time! **


	2. Alfred Pennyworth

**Author's Note****: Well, I was pretty satisfied with the first chapter of this story and the traffic it's received, really. I noticed that my first review was just a request for a character. Please don't do that. I have no problem considering the requests of others, but at least let me know whether or not you enjoyed the story; I'm not doing this to simply churn out characters on demand.**

**Anyway, as I said, I was pretty satisfied with the first chapter, except for one thing that I didn't realize until a day after I had already posted it: I forgot to give Ra's a character trait :P. I don't feel it killed the chapter, but it certainly makes it lack one of those things that makes every character in Injustice unique.**

**Oh and one more thing: I may at times make references to the ongoing- and pretty badass- Injustice comic. So in case there are those of you who have yet to read- if you haven't please do so!- I'll make sure to leave a spoiler alert in the chapters where these references are made.**

**WARNING~THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE "INJUSTICE: YEAR ONE" COMIC**

**DISCLAMER~(forgot to add one of these last time) I own absolutely nothing here. All that is influenced, described, and referenced in this story is the property of DC Comics, Warner Brothers Entertainment, and NeatherRealm Studios.**

**UPDATE!: I realized I forgot the epilogue for this chapter and the next one! I went ahead and fixed that. Enjoy!**

* * *

Alfred Pennyworth

_Many assume the Batman is a one man army, systematically dealing blow after blow to Gotham's criminal underbelly with his own prowess. The truth is far more humbling. _

_For decades, the Wayne family has been under the stewardship of one man, Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth. Despite his simple profession as a butler, Alfred has a varied and extensive history that has granted him years of skills and experience from acting, first aid, swordsmanship, firearms, computer programming, mechanics, and much more._

_With the death of Thomas and Martha Wayne, Alfred was left as the sole guardian of an orphaned Bruce Wayne. Decades later, Alfred's young employer took up the mantle of the Batman and, with assistance from the Wayne's most loyal employee, waged war on crime in Gotham City._

_After Superman began his crusade against crime on a world-wide scale, Alfred assisted Batman in his resistance against Superman's forces, and was the first to test the Man of Steel's nanotech technology synthesized by Batman. After Superman's assault on the Batcave and Batman brutal defeat at the hands of Superman himself, Alfred showed his commitment to his young charge…by subduing Superman with his new-found strength._

_Now, in a world where Superman reigns supreme, Alfred continues to serve alongside Batman, offering tactical assistance and occasional frontline force to the Insurgents. But will the veteran manservants skills be enough to aid in bringing down Superman, or will his service to the Wayne family end in death?_

* * *

Wayne Manor, Courtyard

Alfred Pennyworth steps into the ruined courtyard of his home and place of employment, dressed proudly in his own finely tailored tuxedo suit, sans the jacket; his own hero costume in a way. He rolls up his sleeves and tugs on his white gloves, flexing his hand to make sure they are fitted properly. Harnessed to his back is his favored twelve gauge shotgun. Hidden within his dress vest were a few gadgets from the Cave.

"Well then, let us begin," Pennyworth says with grace and poise as he raises his fists.

Speeding in from the opposite side on one of the most technologically advanced motorcycles ever designed is Damian Wayne, dressed in his ill-gotten Nightwing suit. The traitor to the Bat Family backflips off his motorcycle and lands with precision gained from his training under both his father and grandfather. He grips his escrima sticks and assumes his stance as he looks to his opponent.

The fight begins.

**(A/N: For Alfred, I think I settled on a character trait. Basically it's two fighting styles. "Fisticuffs" were Alfred relies on his fists and boxing skills during a fight; he's slower, but hits hard do to the enhancements by the Kryptonian nanotech pill he took in Injustice:Year One". Then there's "Savvy" where he makes use of his shotgun, and a few of Batman's gadgets; naturally quicker and allows for a few trick and trap combos, but not as strong.)**

Alfred quickly closes the distances starts with a few quick lefts at Damiens' face followed by a strong right hook. He then quickly backhands Damien, knocking him back into courtyard fountain. The young Wayne, bounces off the stone fountain just as Alfred reared his fist back for a powerful haymaker that sends Damien flying across the courtyard.

Damien gets back to his feet as Alfred slowly approaches. He slams the tips of his ecrimas together, creating a strong electrical pulse. He slams them down on the ground and sends the pulse at Alfred, who quickly jumps over the charge. Unfortunately, after Damien launched the charge, he jumped onto his motorcycle and revs the engine before accelerating forward, leaping off and ramming the vehicle into Alfred just before his feet touch the ground. The old man grunts in pain and falls onto his back as the bike revs past him and out of the courtyard.

As Alfred gets up, Damien leaps into the air and slams both his sticks on Alfred's shoulders. Once he lands, he continue with a short thrust into Alfred's gut with right stick, followed by one with left, a wide quick swing from the right across Alfred's clavicle, and finishes his combo with a flurry of quick strikes from both sticks across Alfred's head, almost as if he were juggling them in a way, knocking Alfred into the air.

Damien quickly slams his escrimas together, locking them into place to form a whole staff. He uses the new polearm to propel himself forward knocking Alfred further back against the courtyard gate pillar. Damien quickly closes the gap and jabs Alfred in the face with the butt of the staff and again in the stomach before expertly spinning it, each end hitting Alfred hard and fast, ending the attack with a hard slam on Alfred's shoulder than forces him fast-first into the stone ground.

"Don't push me, old man," Nightwing mocks as he rolls the staff around his neck and catches it deftly.

Alfred gets up and decided to play this one savvy. He reaches into his vest and quickly pulls out a small grenade. As Damien comes back in for more, Alfred tosses the grenade at the young man. The grenade explodes on contact and Damien is almost immediately ensnared in a mass of thick adhesive slime. With Damien incapacitated by the glue grenade, Alfred rushes in for a few quick jabs before grabbing the shotgun from his harness and slamming the butt of his gun into Damien's stomach before cocking the weapon and pulling trigger, sending Damien flying back from a heavy buckshot.

Alfred sets the gun back in his harness and throws a few small orbs along the ground at Damien, each one filled with a small explosive charge. The collective explosions are enough to launch Damien up into the air and Alred closes the distances, switching back to the hand to hand combat, and juggling Damien in the air with a powerful uppercut. Alfred switches back to the shotgun and shoots Damien out of the sky, sending him crashing to the ground.

"Such poor character," Alfred remarks as he dusts off the shoulders of his vest.

Damien gets back up and slams the butt of his staff into the ground, sending a concentrated stream of electricity at Alfred and then slamming it down again with much more force, causes the shock to knock Alfred up into the air. Damien once again closes the distance using his staff to as a balance to slam both his feet into the old butler before he hits the ground.

Damien disconnects his escrima sticks, determined to end this fight. He dashes forward to swing his escrima, only for Alfred to block it and leap back.

"You disgrace your family name, Master Damien!" Alfred states with a disappointed scowl.

"Servants should be seen, not heard," Damien retorts coldly.

Both men rush towards each other, Alfred rearing his fist back for a haymaker, and Damien charging his escrima sticks and swinging it towards Alfred. The clash ends with Damien skidding back along the courtyard and Alfred decides to resolve this promptly, using his special move.

He reaches into his vest and pulls out a tracking device with a tiny bat symbol on it. He throws it at Damien, the small devices latching onto his chest. Alfred presses his finger to his earpiece and states "Engage Batwing Auto-defenses!" The Batman's signature aerial vehicle zooms in and fires a full round of riot control grenades at Damien, each one hitting him with heavy force before descending and catching Damien on its wing. The Batwing banks upwards into the sky at Mach 1, barrel rolling through the sky before dipping back down, causing Damien to slip off the wing and fall to the ground with a hard crash.

This effectively ends the match.

"Hmph…" Alfred scoffs before walking away from the battlefield.

Down in the Batcave, Alfred resumes his role as attendant to the Wayne family. He sprays disinfectant on the glass display case which houses the Batsuit, casually humming a tune to himself as he neatly wipes the glass clean.

* * *

_The defeat of the High Councilor was not without its costs. Despite the aid of Alfred, the defeat of Superman cost Batman his life. With Damien Wayne being disinherited by his father, the Wayne family legacy had come to a violent end. Alfred's grief and guilt at failing to protect his charge was palpable. Yet, despite his heartbreak, Alfred understood that the world would always need Batman and in an attempt to atone for his failure at protecting the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne and honor the life lived by a man he had loved like a son, Alfred donned the Dark Knight's cowl. With the help of Superman's Kryptonian nano capsules, Alfred continued the Batman's crusade against crime, swearing to uphold the legacy left behind by the greatest man he had ever met._

* * *

**First, I'd like to apologize for how terse this chapter may seem. I don't want to make excuses, but long story short, I had a very busy- almost physically crippling- work week. I'd like to post a new chapter for this fic at least once a week, but work schedule is picking back up again now that we're approaching a new season( I work retail, in case anyone's curious), so I can't say for sure how long the gaps in between chapters will be. Bear with me though people, I'm only human :)**

**Please, let me know what you thought of this fight as I pretty much did it for a laugh more than anything else, lol.**


	3. Spectre

**Author's Note****: For this chapter, I'll be introducing a new arena- something I'm a little surprised NeatherRealm didn't bother to do in the midst of all those DLC characters and skins. So yeah, along with the default arenas available in-game, I'll be adding some newer ones from time to time. For this chapter it will be "Slaughter Swamp/Legion of Doom Headquaters". If any of you out there would like to see a possible stage in this story, let me know and I'll see where I can work it.**

* * *

The Spectre

_In the beginning, there was the Presence, the One Above All. Such was the Presence's nature that His aspects had names and identities of their own. At His direction, certain of these aspects were charged with certain functions and duties. Among them were His Wrath, called Eclipso, His Mercy, called the Radiant, and His Vengeance, called "the Spectre"._

_After his murder, Detective Jim Corrigan found himself in Limbo. It was here, he met the all-powerful Spectre Force. The Spectre used his divine powers to restore life to Corrigan in return for taking on the duties of Vengeance. Jim returned to the world of the living with the powers of a god and swore to punish evil wherever it may be found._

_Though Superman considered the establishment of his Regime to be justice, it was built on the corpses of both the innocent and the criminal. For his actions, the Spectre declared him guilty and swore to make him suffer for his crimes. However, with Superman no longer holding back, even he has the potential to become a god among men. Two gods will clash. Will the Spectre's Vengeance best the Man of Steel or will he fall to a new god of vengeance._

* * *

Slaughter Swamp, Gotham outskirts

In another world a tournament of life and death is being held. Two bitter rivals contend against one another, with one brought to his knees. The leader of the Lin Kuei Sub-Zero. His opponent, the only remaining member of the Shirai Ryu, Hanzo Hasashi, the Scorpion. The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Khan watches in amusement and orders Scorpion to finish his opponent. Just as Scorpion rears his fist back and prepares to end the match and avenge his family and clan, he is suddenly transported to an unknown swamp land before he his fist connected with Sub-Zero.

He has been brought to Slaughter Swamp, a marshy wasteland infested with snakes, crocodiles, and other dangerous wildlife that surrounds a lake. In the middle of this lake is the notorious Legion of Doom headquarters, a black ominous dome-shaped fortress that has held court to the most some of the most nefarious supervillains.

The undead ninja observes his surroundings and senses an approaching presence. "Your soul will burn!" he declares as he assumes his fighting stance.

Detective Jim Corrigan glances at his opponent, his eye burning bright green. He is enveloped in an ethereal glow. His skin turns pale white and emerald colored hooded cloak forms over his head and torso. Standing in the place of Corrigan is Vengeance, the Spectre.

"Your sins shall consume you," the Spectre states grimly as he seems to hover above the ground.

The fight begins.

Scorpion opens with a fiery teleport punch, appearing behind Spectre. Unfortunately, Spectre counters by becoming intangible. He faces Scorpion and jabs him with his divine fists before grabbing his cloak and swatting Scorpion away.

Scorpion returns to his feet summons his hell fire, burning the Spectre with his own god-like power. He attempts a second teleport punch, this time it connects. He follows up with two quick left kicks and knocks the entity back with a powerful right forward quick. He doesn't stop there, however. He thrusts his arm our and from his gauntlet a steel spike-tipped chain shoots forward and pierces Spectre in the chest.

"Get over here!" Scorpion roars as he pulls the Spectre in only to send him flying with a powerful flaming uppercut.

Scorpion approaches the Spectre to dole out more punishment, but he entity stops his charge by lifting a nearby fungi-covered log with his psychic-like powers and swats the ninja away. He then quickly phases into the ground and suddenly appears beneath Hanzo, grabbing him before he lands and flying him up above the ground with him. The Spectre's cloak envelopes Scorpion, crushing him as if it were made of steel, and then brutally slams him into the ground.

Scorpion get back to his feet and engulfs himself in hellfire, the unholy flames strong enough to hurt the Spectre. Scorpion swings a fiery left punch and then a right before finishing off with a heavy roundhouse that sends the entity reeling. The onslaught doesn't end there. Scorpion executes yet another teleport punch and jabs him with a couple more quick hits, and finishes with a powerful flip, knocking the Spectre back against a large mangrove.

Once Spectre gets back up, swings a few ghostly kicks at Scorpion and then places his hand over the undead man's face, crippling his mind with the weight of his sins before dropping him to the ground.

Spectre decides his unique trait will come in handy now. Sacrificing a small portion of his vitality, he becomes immune to harm. Scorpion attempts a few attacks, only for them to pass through the Spectre as if he were no more than thin air.

Spectre then grabs Scorpion. His ghostly body shifting right through, confusing his opponent briefly before knocking him back with a powerful green force wave. Just as Scorpion gets up, the Spectre sweeps his cloak back before swinging it hard into Scorpion, sending Hanzo flying into the mangrove tree, his body colliding into each of its thick roots and continuing its flight right into the Legion of Doom's fortress, breaking through the metal walls and falling into the middle of the grand of hall.

Spectre's ghostly body phases through the floor.

"Suffer…" his voice echoes as he crosses his arms and his eye glow brighter.

Scorpions gets back up for round two, launching his chain at Spectre only for the force of Vengeance to open a rift in the air and another behind Scorpion, causing the his own chain to hit him square in the back of the head. Spectre sweeps his cloak at Scorpion, bouncing him off the podium in the center of the Doom court and attempts another attack only for Scorpion to counter and stake a wager.

"You will not deny me my vengeance!" Scorpion roars.

"I _am_ Vengeance," the Spectre states calmly as his body seems to smolder with green ether.

Scorpion sinks into the ground and a streak of fire rushes towards his opponent, while Spectre flies forward, burning brightly with green flames. The two otherworldly beings clash…and Scorpion is sent skidding back.

The Spectre decided to finish this fight. His body and eyes glow brightly and green flames rush towards Scorpion, engulfing him and sending him to a ghostly plane where all his sins are laid bare before him, driving him mad. A massive face of the Spectre appears behind Scorpion wrapped in the divine flame and careens towards the ninja. Hanzo covers his face in unbridled horror before the spirit devours him.

Back in the Legions' headquarters, Scorpion falls defeated and the Spectre's ghostly body begins to fade away.

"The guilty shall be punished," he whispers before his body fades away completely.

* * *

_The High Councilors hubris was proven to be his downfall, for against the Spectre, Superman was nothing more than a mere insect. Vengeance had declared the Man of Steel guilty for his heinous crimes against humanity and condemned him to forever feel the pain he had wrought upon the world. His task complete, the Spectre's presence faded from the world of the living, leaving Jim Corrigan to lend a helping hand to his fellow man. But soon there would once again come a time when justice must be served, and what is justice without Vengeance._

* * *

**This. Was. Hard. I'm going to be completely honest with you all, my knowledge of the Spectre was not deep before I wrote this chapter. I researched him for hours and re-watched the DC short to get a sense of his character and abilities. For those of you that don't know, based on what I've read, the Spectre is essentially a god and ranks among probably the top five most powerful beings in the DC universe. He has very few weaknesses, one of them being magic. I was gonna have him fight Zatanna, but then I though Scorpion would make for a much more interesting opponent, plus his powers are divine too in away. The Spectre's moveset I created is heavily influence by both Martian Manhunter and Raven, since I've barely seen him action. I just hope any Spectre fans out there can forgive my ignorance and are pleased by what I've come up with.**

**Anyway, hope you all liked this. Remember to let me know what you've thought about the chapter and let me know who you're looking forward to see and- as I mentioned above- which stage ideas you have.**

**Till next time :)**


	4. Etrigan

Etrigan the Demon

"_Change! Change, O form of man!_

_Release the might from fleshy mire!_

_Boil the blood in heart of fire!_

_Gone! Gone!- the form of man-_

_Rise, the Demon Etrigan"_

_With these words the mighty demon Etrigan is free to walk the world of man._

_Son of the demon Belial, Etrigan was summoned to Earth by his half-brother Merlin. Unable to learn the demon's secrets, the wizard bonded the creature with Jason Blood, a knight in King Arthur's court. The union had granted Jason immortality, but has been as much a curse as a blessing. Throughout the centuries Etrigan has fought the forces of evil, including the long-lived Morgaine le Fey who sought to learn Merlin's secrets. In the present day, Jason Blood is now a renowned demonologist in Gotham City, and often offers both his knowledge and the demon's strength to the Batman. With a strength that rivals the likes of Superman, and a deep knowledge of the arcane arts, the demon is a force to be reckoned with and to be feared._

* * *

_Despite the demon's loathing of the criminal element, Jason Blood did not support the Man of Steel's self-appointed title of High Councilor. This led him to join with Batman and his Insurgence. Over the years Etrigan's powers have been essential in allowing the Insurgence to thrive against the Regime's forces. With Superman's weakness to magic, Etrigan remains Batman's ace in the hole against the Regime. Will Etrigan's might and magic trump Superman's godlike powers, or will the High Councilor send both him and Jason Blood back to the Netherworld?_

* * *

Metropolis, Museum…

Demonologist, Jason Blood, walks with a purposeful stride into the museum.

"Gone, gone the form of man! Rise the demon…" he begins to chant as his body is slowly engulfed in flame and his body begins to expand with muscle, his skin becomes the color of sulfur, his eyes turn blood red, and two horns protrude from his hand. The flames disperse and reveal the monster Jason Blood has become wearing a red tunic a deep blue cape.

"Etrigan!" the demon finishes the chant with a growl.

Opposite of him, a seemingly simple top hat sits on the floor. The hat begins to shake and a wisp of ethereal mist begins to erupt from it along with the faint outlines of several arcane symbols. The hat then shoots up into the air, leaking more mist which takes the form of a beautiful brunette wearing a rather risqué outfit.

"Prepare to be astounded!" Zatanna states confidently with a grin on her face.

The fight begins.

Etrigan is the first to attack. He leaps into the air drops back to the ground on top of Zatanna with a powerful double-fisted slam. As soon as she returns to her feet, Etrigan punches her with his powerful right hand and slashes her with his left and finishes it off with a quick uppercut that launches the witch into the air. Etrigan rears his fist back, imbuing it with unholy hellfire and thrusting it forward before Zatanna hits the ground. She cries in pain as she's sent flying across the museum.

As Ertigan readies two balls of hellfire in both hands, the flames, growing by the second, Zatanna gets back up and, thinking quickly, jumps into the air as the balls of fire fly beneath her. Taking advantage of the vintage car suspended above the museum floor, Zatanna uses it to propel herself downward and drive a strong kick into Etrigan's face, knocking him to the floor.

When the demon returns to his feet, Zatanna assaults with two light swipes from her hands-imbued with magic- and adds a spinning backhand to give her a brief window to cast her "puppet master" spell. A wisp of magical mist rises from the ground at Etrigan's feet and begins to disorient him, making it difficult for him to distinguish left from right and up from down and so on. Zatanna leaps over the confused demon and thrusts her left palm into his back with a mid-powered force spell, before thrusting her right palm and casting a low-powered ice spell that briefly freezes Etrigan's entire body for about one second, but that is all that is needed for her to raise both her arms at her opponent and launch several dozen cards from her sleeve with enough magical force to knock Etrigan back.

Etrigan decided to use his sadomasochistic nature to his advantage and leaves himself wide open for Zatanna to attack. She moves in for a few swipes, but the blows don't inflict nearly as much damage as the last time. In fact, Etrigan is heard chuckling as his pain becomes pleasure and his strength increases. He grabs Zatanna and headbutts her before raising a pyre of hellfire from the ground that launches Zatanna overhead.

With some distance between them, Etrigan slams his mighty fist on the floor, sending a surge of hellfire that trails towards Zatanna. The fire erupts when it hits her and sends her further back. Etrigan tried to close the distance, but Zatanna has just enough time to grab her top hat, set it on her head, and pull her wand from her tux jacket. Ertigan throws a quick fireball at Zatanna only for her to open a small-sized portal in front of her that swallows it whole. She then throws a tiny little ball of magic energy that hits Etrigan with the force of a moving car. She then waved her wand at the ground around Etrigan's feet and launched him into the air leaving him open for her to fling another ball of magic at Etrigan, who fell to the ground with a howl of pain.

Ertigan quickly got back up and launched himself towards Zatanna while spinning himself forward, creating a wheel of hellfire that hit Zatanna with great force knocking her against a case containing an RPG which shattered on impact. Zatanna tried to make use of the weapon and lifted it onto her shoulder to fire at the hellspawn, but Etrigan leaped over the projectile and grabbed the suspended rudder of the plane hanging from the museum ceiling and with his unholy strength, slammed it down on top of Zatanna. Etrigan reared his fist back as Zatanna got up from the explosion and slammed his powerful fist into her, knocking her through the museum wall and into the next building. As she careened through the new building, her body slammed against nearly every pipe until she flew through the crystal paneling above the doorway of the building and crashed into a yellow sports car on the city streets.

Etrigan reappears in the street in a burst of fire, surging with unholy magic.

"Feeble worm!" he growls.

Zatanna quickly gets back up and throws a magically imbued ring at but he quickly jumps over it and gathers hellfire in his hands to form what almost looks like a mini-sun. He hurls it towards Zatarra's daughter who quickly teleports away and behind Etrigan. She retaliates by sending a flurry of fast and powerful kicks at the demon, knocking him back quite a distance despite her petite frame.

"I love magic!" Zatanna states happily as she summons her hat and does a little flourish as if bowing for an audience.

Ertigan gets back up and grabs the car. Zatanna quickly casts an illusion spell that creates three translucent copies of herself just as Etrigan slams the car down on the street. The front and middle copies of Zatanna are hit, but the one in the back proves to be the real one, unharmed by the attack.

She brings her hand to her face and blows a kiss that turns into a giant fireball that sails towards Etrigan. The demon happily embraces the flame, becoming stronger and faster from the attack and propels himself forward with his claws to heatbutt Zatanna, but she quickly leaps into the air and uses her magic to keep her briefly suspended before trying to kick Etrigan as she falls, but the demon counters and stakes a wager.

"A little witch mewling in her father's shadow!" he growls.

"I don't mewl!" Zatanna pouts as she sets her hat on her head.

Etrigan roars and runs towards Zatanna covering himself in flame, while the sorceress runs forward with her wand crackling with magic. Both of them charge…and Zatanna is sent flying back.

Etrigan seeks to end this fight once and for all. He lets out a might demonic roar before speeding towards Zatanna and grabbing her. He slams his powerful fists against her face before grabbing her leg and roughly lifting her up into the air above his head with both hands.

"Boil the blood in heart of fire!" he shouts before a geyser of hellfire erupts from the Earth burning Zatanna intensely while Ertigan remains unharmed. With flames recede back into the Earth, Etrigan throws the smoking Zatanna to the ground.

She is unable to fight any longer, leaving the demon the clear winner.

"Foolish…" Etrigan growls as he walks away from his fallen opponent and returns to Hell, the one place he feels the most at home, and looks down upon the fiery kingdom of the damned.

* * *

_Despite the High Councilor's power, Etrigan's might and magic proved to be too great for Superman. He was bested by the demon and his Regime brought to an end. For his crimes, Etrigan dragged Superman down to Hell and left him at the mercy of the demons that dwelled below. Etrigan then turned his sights on all of Superman's supporters and hunted each down one by one, vowing they would all suffer as their leader suffered. As his bloodlust grew, Etrigan's hold over Jason Blood became even more powerful, until he had successfully become the more dominant consciousness. Etrigan the Demon was free to roam the Earth and deliver his infernal judgment on the wicked._

* * *

**Author's Note****: Hey, sorry for the delay guys. Work is keeping me busy along with plans to move out of my apartment and back home with my family. **

**This character is actually a personal favorite of mine. I remember watching the Justice League animated series and hoping he would show up again after his first appearance. I tried not to copy Scorpion's abilities too much here, since both characters use similar powers. I more or less was kind of influenced by the movesets of Doomsday, Ares, and Scorpion since Etrigan is a pretty big powerhouse.**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Drop a review- a request for a character does not count!- and let me know what you think :)**


End file.
